ForYou
by Utakata Sakura
Summary: Una historia,totalmente triste & ala vez linda despues de que inuyasha conosio ala pequeña kagome...el empezo a agarrar un hermoso cariño por ella...y el juro que la protegeria siempre... pero el sabia lo que le pasaria a kagome despues de cumplir 15añs..


For You

Una noche basia,oscura,solitaria,hermosa & todo lo demás, en la una época feudal….. inuyasha…. Siempre cuidaba por las noches en el temible bosque profundo cuidando de que niun ser maligno tratara de apoderarse de la "shikon no tama" también para proteger a la persona que mas ama en este mundo su nombre es "kagome-chan" es una adolescente de 13 años… inuyasha siempre la cuida de todo y la protege ya que inuyasha la encontró en el legendario pozo de huesos… inuyasha con el tiempo se empezó a encariñar de la pequeña niña…. Que suele ser muy pero muy brusca con el ya que la niña tiene su carácter es demasiado histérica y gritona y enojona pero ala vez es muy linda con el y todo pero solo cuando el no es enfadoso con ella el juro que protegería ala pequeña kagome de todo ser maligno…… Almenos eso….dijo el….durante esos 2 años….pasaron 2 años… la pequeña cumplió 15 años y su aspecto cambio sus pechos crecieron mas… y su tamaño aumentó un poco mas… En ese entonces kagome, siempre iba al profundo bosque a buscar a inuyasha para decirle que la comida ya estaba pero era un gran riesgo ya que los demonios del bosque odiaban a cualquier tipo de humano que entrara a sus tierras… inuyasha siempre regañaba a kagome de que no entrara ahí pero ella nunca hacia caso lo que el decía… era como hablarle al viento…

Inuyasha olió el olor de kagome y supo que estaba dentro del profundo bosque bajo del árbol y empezó a buscarla hasta mirarla y bajo y la saco de ahí en el camino le empezó a decir cosas y empezaron a alegar los dos llegaron ala casa de la anciana kaede y la anciana ya les tenia a ambos su comida servida….

**También había otro gran enemigo..en la historia… quien deseaba el gran poder la "shikon no tama" su nombre es Raraku el ser mas repugnante de todo el mundo… quien será un desgraciado… infeliz… ser capaz de todo con tal de poder… realmente no es mas que un desgraciado….

* * *

**

**Inuyasha: **oye kagome… estas segura que te quedaras sola? Ya que la anciana kaede salio por unos días? Segura que puedes quedarte sola…?

**Kagome:** Ahh pero que cosas dices inuyasha claro que puedo, ni que fuera una bebe… no seas tonto… tu ve a cuidar en el bosque yo me quedare aquí estaré bien…

**Inuyasha: **Souka… bien en ese entonces… te dejo…cuídate…sazonara… si necesitas algo…me buscas…

**Kagome: ** hehehe!!! Claro……

**Inuyasha: **joder… odio dejarla sola…no me agrada la idea esa pero… no tengo alternativa maldita anciana no entiendo para que se va y me la deja sola…

**Inuyasha va al bosque, y cuida de que los demonios de ahí no traten de ir al poder de la perla, pero cuando kagome se quedo sola en ese entonces en la aldea… unas voces en la noche le llaman "kagome…kagome…kagome…"**

**Tres veces al mismo tiempo suenan esas voces diciendo su nombre…**

**Se queda totalmente sorprendida y se levanta totalmente asustada y mirando a los lados pero no mirada nada lo primero que agarra es la perla de shikon y se la pone de collar… se levanta por completo y agarra su arco preguntando quien es y que quiere...**

**Cuando ella pregunta eso… sale de nuevo la misma voz diciendo su nombre 3 veces y no para de decirlo entonces kagome se queda totalmente asustada… pasa la noche… y amanece y kagome… sin poder dormir en la noche… llega inuyasha hambriento ala aldea y mira a kagome muy extrañana…**

**Inuyasha:** Uhmmm… pasa algo kagome? Te noto rara que tienes, te conozco bien a mi no me puedes mentir… dime que tienes bakka … sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes nada… a si que suelta lo que ocultas…

**Kagome: **Urusei!!!!!!!!! ……… no estoy ocultándote nada

Y quieres dejarme empaz? Que me duele la cabeza… eres tan hostigoso…

**Inuyasha: **y ahora que te ISE yo ? solo te estoy preguntando que si que tienes, pero bien no te pienso estar rogando… tonta pero luego a ti se te ofrecerá lose………… Hmmmmmmmmm

**Kagome: **Urusei!!!!!! Urusei!!!!!!!! Urusei!!!!!!!!!!!! …………

( realmente… esta será mi ultimo DIA en el que podré oír la voz de inuyasha…ver sus gestos… ver sus ojos ver todo de el………) ………… tengo miedo……… inuyasha

**Inuyasha: **hah! Ahora si no , después de que me tratas mal ahora me sales con que tienes miedo pues ahora ya no me boy a preocupar por ti tonta oistes ahora a ver que haces sin mi yo me largo ya al bosque nos vemos mañana adiós tonta

**Se hace de noche nuevamente y esta vez kagome de nuevo sola y con mucho miedo en la oscuridad… de nuevo empieza oír su nombre 3 veces y mas cercas que ayer…. Kagome grita "Urusei,Urusei,Urusei!!!!!!!!!"**

**Pero nada de lo que grito funciono … paniquiada corrió al bosque profundo llorando y gritando inuyasha… no le importo pasar por noche en el bosque y no tomo encuentra los demonios que habían ahí en el bosque… mientras ella seguía corriendo… recordó cuando era una pequeña niña de 13 años…**

**Midoriko: **kagome…kagome…kagome…

Vamos… no me tengas miedo, ya ha venido for you…

Tenemos que partir al otro mundo… en donde las sacerdotisas entrenan para poder purificar la "shikon no tama" kagome…kagome…kagome… tu sabias bien… que el momento de tu muerte llegaría no hay tiempo…. No puedes decirle "sayonara" a inuyasha…si se lo dices seria demasiado triste para el saber que ala pequeña que cuido y protegió durante los 2 años muera… tenemos que irnos ya … no hay tiempo … si no naraku quera apoderarse del poder de la perla… tu podrás volver de nuevo… pero no sabremos por cuanto tiempo mas… vamos tenemos que irnos ya …

**Kagome: ¡Urusei! Urusei! Urusei! **Yo no iré… no quiero no puedo… no puedo dejar a inuyasha solo… NO QUIERO IRME NO QUIERO DEJARLO SOLO… POR FAVOR… "onegai" … yo no quiero ir a ese mundo de las sacerdotisas no quiero… NO QUIERO MORIR……. Quiero poder estar al lado de el… siempre…

**Pero cuando kagome abre los ojos, se da cuenta que eso fue lo que ella había recordado que le había pasado ase 2 años… pero cuando lo recordo se dio cuenta que era mas que nunca necesario sacrificarse con la perla de shikon… su ultima palabra fue  
" lo que hace el amor…"**

**Por ultima vez ella sonrío… y se empezó a desvanecer por los vientos… en ese entonces empezó a salir poco a poco el sol… y ella se desvaneció por completo en el aire…**

**Inuyasha… en el árbol sintió un gran sentimiento profundo sintiendo como si alguien se le fue para siempre… cuando llega ala aldea se da cuenta… que lo que había sentido había sido real… se queda con una mirada triste… y su palabra fue…**

" **el sacrificio de una sacerdotisa…Huh…? "**

" **souka " **

**Inuyasha sabia perfectamente lo que le iba a pasar a kagome , por eso el había jurado y prometido que el cuidaría de ella no importa lo que pasara… ya que el sabia perfectamente lo que les pasaba a las sacerdotisas… en el momento estaba triste pero al final… se puso alegre voltio al cielo y sonrío y se dio cuenta que siempre dentro de lo que cave cuido muy bien a kagome durante los 2 años…**

**Inuyasha: **almenos pude acerté feliz…durante esos 2 años… kagome-chan… jamás en mi vida…te olvidare…

**Kagome: ** " For You, For You, For You " … inuyasha-kun …

Aishiteru…

**Se escucho la voz de kagome… cercas de donde inuyasha estaba muy suave y ligera… inuyasha sonrío… y cerro sus ojos y durmió….**

**Inuyasha: … " siempre tu y yo juntos… kagome-chan "**

……**..**

**Cada 2 años, cuando nace una pequeña niña con poderes espirituales y que pueda ver los resplandores… viene siendo una sacerdotisa… midoriko… espera que que siempre pasen los 2 años y cumplan 15 años… para poder llevárselas al otro mundo… y purificar la perla para proteger al mundo… del mal… y empezando con naraku…. Ahora que kagome murió…. Pasaron 8 años… desde el DIA de su muerte… inuyasha…conoció a kikyo…y también sabia su destino… también prometió que la cuidaría… del mal y todo eso.. pero el aun y nunca podría olvidar de kagome chan… en su corazón el a un sentía algo por ella..…. y inuyasha siguió esperando el tiempo para que kikyo cumpliera los 15 años…. .. inuyasha…. Estaba algo triste por que sabia lo que le pasaría a kikyio… naraku… no podrá hacer nada… ya que ya murió una sacerdotisa ya purifico una parte de su maldad…. Ahora…. Falta… que kikyo… crezca…. Y cumpla los 15 años….. para que midoriko…venga…por ella……**

"**FIN"**

En esta story me fui algo muy triste, hacer que kagome muriera, demo era la única forma para que mi primo. Dejara de enfadar xD ahahaha ya que el deseaba con ansias que muriera ella pero nunca inuyasha dejo de amarla : ) esta vez ubo solo

Rl xD hahaaahaahaahah : D

Espero que les guste, esta historia : ) de inuyasha xD n.n

Bueno los dejo a tdoos y gracias a propósito seguiré con mi otra historia de ¡Una noche! xD hahhahaha solo que el 4arto cap a un no lo termino de poner cosas xD hahaah veré si mañana por la mañana lo subo n-n

**Advertencia: Si realmente les gusto, dejen reviews : D**

**Si se les ISO triste lloren xD dicen que llorando tus papas te regalan todo con tal de no verte triste : D un buen consejo para todos :P **

**Rl: esta vez me base con puro Rl que tubo mas realidad que nada y sientes como si tu fueses el lugar de kagome ;c owww, yo llore con mi propia story D:**

**RECUERDEN QUE RUMIKO ES LA REAL DE LA HISTORIA INUYASHA A SI QUE NADA DE ESTO ES REAL xD**

**Sayonara : )**

**Bye besos a todos n.n**


End file.
